Vehicles typically use various frame structures, such as reinforcements, to provide vehicle stiffness. For example, front pillar assemblies can provide structural support for a roof of the vehicle as well as transfer a force from a frontal impact to other vehicle structures. Reinforcement structures may be used to reduce deformation of the vehicle. Which structures reduce deformation of the vehicle during an impact can depend on the type and direction of impact. For example, for a frontal impact, different vehicle structures may be implicated depending on the location and direction of the frontal impact. Two types of frontal offset impacts include a moderate overlap frontal crash and a small overlap frontal crash. While moderate overlap frontal crashes affect a relatively moderate number of vehicle reinforcement structures and collision mechanisms, small overlap frontal crashes affect outer edges of the vehicle.